Examine the effects and interaction of insulin, glucagon, and epinephrine on skeletal muscle protein and glucose metabolism in normal volunteers as compared with previous results obtained with burn patients. Questions whether a high protein diet can ameliorate the increased protein catabolism. Finally, does prolonged beta-adrenergic stimulation in burn patients lead to a change in sensitivity of the beta receptor that changes the metabolic effects of beta-blockade compared to volunteers.